The present invention is related to generator controllers, and in particular to overvoltage protection provided by generator controllers.
Generator controllers, commonly referred to as generator control units (GCUs), regulate the operation of associated generators. For example, in a generator excited by an exciter winding, the GCU monitors the output voltage of the generator and executes software to regulate the output voltage to a desired value. In addition, the GCU executes software to compare the monitored output voltage to a threshold to determine whether an overvoltage fault condition exists that requires the generator to be shut-down. This may include removing excitation from the generator exciter drive, opening contactors connecting the generator output to a distribution system, or other actions.